The present invention is related to video telephony, and more specifically to enhanced video telephony through augmented reality.
Currently, video telephony is an under-utilized application. During video telephony, real time multimedia such as video may be transferred between devices during a telephone call. Once a connection is established between a first device and a second device, the two devices can send multimedia between each other while simultaneously conducting a telephone conversation. Currently, it is common that each device merely transfers a video or picture of the holder of one device to the other device. A user of a device has no way to enhance the video received from the other user's device.